


Running With You

by KtKat2008



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Mono is in denial, Short One Shot, TW mentions of murder, first fic, these children arent ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtKat2008/pseuds/KtKat2008
Summary: Mono was used to the comfort of Six by his side, but he would soon learn that her company wasn't something he should've taken for granted.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Running With You

Running. That’s all that Mono thought he would ever do. Running. From The Hunter. The Teacher. The Doctor. The Thin Man. He was used to it by now, running for his life with Six, watching every little movement, somehow the two of them always escaping. Two of their enemies had ended up being killed, him and Six always having to murder them in the last moment, right before they were going to be taken, to be brought to their deaths. The Hunter, dead within seconds, killed by a shotgun. The Doctor, killed from being burned alive. 

Mono was lost in the beginning, traveling through the woods but eventually finding the house Six was trapped in. He had found her, filthy and confused. The only thing she would do was play her music box, over and over again, making her feel like she had any sort of significance. She didn’t trust him at first, but he had saved her, helping Six to eventually grow to trust him. Six doesn’t trust easily, but Mono was different than most. He helped her feel like she belonged. Six knew that she could trust him, but she wasn’t sure if he could trust her for long. 

__

Through it all, Six had been there. Standing by his side through every death, every murder. She helped pick him up, when things were looking dire. She caught him with every leap he took. It had been nice to have her with him, considering the fact that without her, he wouldn’t have any life left to live. They didn’t need words to understand what the other was thinking, they could communicate through silence, and move on, together. 

That's why, when Mono was running to the door, with every ounce of strength he had left, he thought everything was going to be ok. Six would catch him, they would escape through the door, and get out of there together. He ran. As hard as he could. He jumped. She caught him. He looked up expectantly, ready for her to pull him up. But right as he looked up, and saw that disheartening glare she always had in her eyes after they had killed one of the many people that had chased them, he knew she wouldn’t pull him up. He looked up wordlessly, desperately, searching his brain for a way he could change her mind. Before he could even process what was happening, she let go. 

He fell. It felt like ages, just falling through the air, wondering what would happen next. He eventually landed, lost and confused. He had so many thoughts, running wild in his mind. He walked around aimlessly, trying to find out what to do next. He had seen a chair, and instantly in his mind, he just gave up. He walked up, and sat down into the position he would be staying in for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you enjoyed and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
